doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: The Wiki Series
In January of 2014 we began the Wiki's Official Doctor Who Series. We continue to work on it to this day, and hope you collaborate with us into the future. This article is a Wiki-wide project and should be treated as such. Please continue to read and let your imagination take flight! - JPhil2.0 Principal author Doctor Who: The Wiki Series is centered around the chronological order of The Doctors regenerations. The Doctor has lived many lives and had many adventures. In the series we will explore each Doctor in their own story. One of the great virtues of the series is that anyone can contribute an episode at any time. There is no waiting period like there is for individually run fan series; here, any one from the most seasoned writer to the newest user can fully take part in this celebration of the Whoniverse. We ask little from our writers, save a couple of guidelines and a love of adventure! Guidelines When adding an episode, make sure that it is compatible with Doctor Who canon. This means to make all episodes must be consistent with the storyline of the show--for example, a writer would be prohibited from creating his own incarnation of the Doctor, or killing off a major companion. In addition, be sure to make use of our wonderful templates! The Author and Episode Infobox templates are particularly helpful to writers and readers alike. Episodes that do not include these templates will be removed. But don't worry--they take mere moments to add! One last thing before you start: don't add links to your episode until it's finished. This is to prevent redlinks and abandoned stories from cluttering this page. You can add a title whenever you like, but just remember not to add a link until you've written the last word of the story! To begin your exploration of time and space, type in a title below after the slash. This will make your episode a subpage of "Doctor Who: The Wiki Series", making it easier for people to discover and experience. Add the title and click the "Start writing" button--we're looking forward to seeing your work! width=40 default=Doctor Who: The Wiki Series/ break=no buttonlabel=Start writing! First Doctor (William Hartnell) Series 1 features the adventures of the First Doctor as portrayed by William Hartnell. Second Doctor (Patrick Troughton) Third Doctor (Jon Pertwee) Fourth Doctor (Tom Baker) Fifth Doctor (Peter Davison) Sixth Doctor (Colin Baker) Seventh Doctor (Sylvester Mccoy) Eighth Doctor (Paul McGann) War Doctor (John Hurt) Ninth Doctor (Christopher Eccleston) Tenth Doctor (David Tennant) Eleventh Doctor (Matt Smith) Twelfth Doctor (Peter Capaldi) Important note: Episodes featuring the Twelfth Doctor are temporarily prohibited until such time as Capaldi's first full episode is broadcast. This is to prevent major conflicts with canon. Category:Doctor Who Fanon Category:Series Category:Stories featuring the First Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Second Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Third Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Fourth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Fifth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Sixth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Seventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eighth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the War Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Ninth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor